


It’s like,,, 2 am

by I_write_sope_not_tragedies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot, can chan please sleep, short ik, stan 3racha fools, thank you woojin, this is so bad omg, woochan is superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_sope_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_sope_not_tragedies
Summary: Chan wakes up Woojin at 2 am.This is so so bad, it’s not proof-read, just ewww but hey at least it’s not smut
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	It’s like,,, 2 am

**Author's Note:**

> This is so awful I apologise 
> 
> Also I use the ‘ ,and’ structure far far too much lmao

“Jineeeeeeeee”  
“Woojinieeeeeeeeeeeeee”  
“KIM WOOJIN!”  
Woojin jumped away immediately, and looked around frantically, only to find a grinning Chris. “Chris- wha- ??? It’s like,,, 2 am?”  
Chris giggled softly. “I know! I just finished producing Bucket List!!! Wanna hear?”  
Woojin’s heart broke slightly. Chris had locked himself up in the studio immediately after lunch, and he’d only just come out now? That’s like at least 12 hours work- not healthy at all. Chris was obviously on an adrenaline rush, and he was likely to crash very soon. Woojin smiled anyway. “Of course I wanna hear it, Channie!” A pair of headphones were immediately shoved clumsily onto his head, and a strong bass line started. The song played out, Woojin left amazed. Chris really did have a talent to make anything sound good. It ended, and Woojin gave many compliments. Chris glowed under the praise, smiling wide, dimples on show. “But, hyung, that’s not all that I wanted.”  
Woojin smiled obligingly, “Ok, what can I do?” “We don’t have any food in, and hyung I’m hungryyyyy” Of course, Channie wouldn’t have had dinner. “Alright, alright, I’ll make you ramen, follow me.” Woojin got out of bed, and made his way to the kitchen, Chris walking closely behind him. “Right, sit down at the table Channie.” Chris obediently sat down, and put his head on the table. “Hey, Jinnie hyung? Please could you sing for me?” Woojin smiled. Chris was coming down from the adrenaline, and would hopefully get some well-needed sleep.  
“Sure, hun. What song?”  
“Mmmm, you choose.”  
Woojin nodded. He started whistling the first bars of ‘grow up’, but was interrupted by Chris. “No, no, not a skz song, they’re stressful, I can’t listen to them without thinking of all the stuff that could sound better.” Woojin laughed quietly. Of course his boyfriend was the biggest perfectionist in the world, but unable to see his own perfection. “Stop laughing and sing for meeee” Channie pouted. Woojin began singing ‘perfect’, and Chris hummed in approval. “Yes, thank you.” Woojin day next to Chris, and started playing with the younger’s hair. Chan visibly relaxed, and around five minutes later quiet snores were heard from the man. Woojin chuckled softly, and carried Chris carefully back to bed.


End file.
